ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Cinematic Universe
The Ultimate Cinematic Universe is a multi-media mega-franchise comprised of films based on DC and Marvel Comics produced by Johnson Studios that has been ongoing since 2000. It began with X-Men in 2000, and later expanded to other Marvel Comics and DC Comics properties, films based on various Hasbro toy lines, as well as rebooting iconic franchises such as Universal Monsters, Jurassic Park, and various kaiju films based on properties leased from Toho. They generally target a PG-13 rating, but Deadpool (2016) and Logan (2017) have been rated R in an attempt to appeal to a more mature audience. In 2013, the franchise expanded into television with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. The film series is divided into "Volumes," with each comprising five films. For example, Volume One included X-Men, X2, X-Men: The Last Stand, Transformers, and Iron Man. Johnson Studios' policy on announcing films is to announce release dates two years in advance, and the films' titles one year in advance. List of feature films Volume One *''X-Men'' **Directed by: Bryan Singer **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, July 14, 2000 **Runtime: 1:44:32 **Budget: $75 million **Box Office: $0.296 billion *''X2'' **Directed by: Bryan Singer **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 2, 2003 **Runtime: 2:14:08 **Budget: $110 million **Box Office: $0.408 billion *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' **Directed by: Brett Ratner **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 26, 2006 **Runtime: 1:44:01 **Budget: $210 million **Box Office: $0.459 billion *''Transformers'' **Directed by: Michael Bay **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Tuesday, July 3, 2007 **Runtime: 2:23:46 **Budget: $150 million **Box Office: $0.710 billion *''Iron Man'' **Directed by: Jon Favreau **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 2, 2008 **Runtime: 2:06:29 **Budget: $140 million **Box Office: $0.585 billion Volume Two *''The Incredible Hulk'' **Directed by: Louis Leterrier **Distributor: Universal **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 13, 2008 **Runtime: 1:52:13 **Budget: $150 million **Box Office: $0.263 billion *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' **Directed by: Gavin Hood **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 1, 2009 **Runtime: 1:47:42 **Budget: $150 million **Box Office: $0.373 billion *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' **Directed by: Michael Bay **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Wednesday, June 24, 2009 **Runtime: 2:29:50 **Budget: $200 million **Box Office: $.836 billion *''Iron Man 2'' **Directed by: Jon Favreau **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 7, 2010 **Runtime: 2:05:19 **Budget: $200 million **Box Office: $0.624 billion *''Thor'' **Directed by: Kenneth Branagh **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 6, 2011 **Runtime: 1:55:42 **Budget: $150 million **Box Office: $0.449 billion Volume Three *''X-Men: First Class'' **Directed by: Matthew Vaughn **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 3, 2011 **Runtime: 2:34:39 **Budget: $160 million **Box Office: $0.354 billion *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' **Directed by: Michael Bay **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Wednesday, June 29, 2011 **Runtime: 2:34:29 **Budget: $195 million **Box Office: $1.124 billion *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **Directed by: Joe Johnston **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, July 22, 2011 **Runtime: 2:05:14 **Budget: $140 million **Box Office: $0.371 billion *''The Avengers'' **Directed by: Joss Whedon **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 4, 2012 **Runtime: 2:23:55 **Budget: $220 million **Box Office: $1.519 billion *''Iron Man 3'' **Directed by: Shane Black **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 3, 2013 **Runtime: 2:10:56 **Budget: $200 million **Box Office: $1.215 billion Volume Four *''Man of Steel'' **Directed by: Zack Snyder **Distributor: Warner Bros. **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 14, 2013 **Runtime: 2:22:59 **Budget: $225 million **Box Office: $0.668 billion *''The Wolverine'' **Directed by: James Mangold **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, July 26, 2013 **Runtime: 2:18:22 **Budget: $120 million **Box Office: $0.415 billion *''Thor: The Dark World'' **Directed by: Alan Taylor **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, November 8, 2013 **Runtime: 1:52:26 **Budget: $170 million **Box Office: $0.645 billion *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **Directed by: Anthony and Joe Russo **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, April 4, 2014 **Runtime: 2:16:16 **Budget: $170 million **Box Office: $0.714 billion *''Godzilla'' **Directed by: Gareth Edwards **Distributor: Warner Bros. **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 16, 2014 **Runtime: 2:03:05 **Budget: $160 million **Box Office: $0.529 billion Volume Five *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' **Directed by: Bryan Singer **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 23, 2014 **Runtime: 2:11:36 **Budget: $200 million **Box Office: $0.748 billion *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' **Directed by: Michael Bay **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 27, 2014 **Runtime: 2:45:42 **Budget: $210 million **Box Office: $1.104 billion *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' **Directed by: James Gunn **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, August 1, 2014 **Runtime: 2:01:25 **Budget: $170 million **Box Office: $0.773 billion *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **Directed by: Joss Whedon **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 1, 2015 **Runtime: 2:21:59 **Budget: $250 million **Box Office: $1.405 billion *''Jurassic World'' **Directed by: Colin Trevorrow **Distributor: Universal **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 12, 2015 **Runtime: 2:04:21 **Budget: $150 million **Box Office: $1.672 billion Volume Six *''Ant-Man'' **Directed by: Peyton Reed **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, July 17, 2015 **Runtime: 1:57:39 **Budget: $130 million **Box Office: $0.519 billion *''Deadpool'' **Directed by: Tim Miller **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: R **U.S. Release Date: Friday, February 12, 2016 **Runtime: 1:48:41 **Budget: $58 million **Box Office: $0.783 billion *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' **Directed by: Zack Snyder **Distributor: Warner Bros. **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, March 25, 2016 **Runtime: 2:31:38 **Budget: $250 million **Box Office: $0.873 billion *''Captain America: Civil War'' **Directed by: Anthony and Joe Russo **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 6, 2016 **Runtime: 2:28:24 **Budget: $250 million **Box Office: $1.153 billion *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' **Directed by: Bryan Singer **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 27, 2016 **Runtime: 2:24:31 **Budget: $178 million **Box Office: $0.544 billion Volume Seven *''Suicide Squad'' **Directed by: David Ayer **Distributor: Warner Bros. **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, August 5, 2016 **Runtime: 2:02:50 **Budget: $175 million **Box Office: $0.746 billion *''Doctor Strange'' **Directed by: Scott Derrickson **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 **Runtime: 1:55:31 **Budget: $165 million **Box Office: $0.678 billion *''Logan'' **Directed by: James Mangold **Distributor: 20th Century Fox **Rating: R **U.S. Release Date: Friday, March 3, 2017 **Runtime: 2:17:57 **Budget: $97 million **Box Office: $0.616 billion *''Kong: Skull Island'' **Directed by: Jordan Vogt-Roberts **Distributor: Warner Bros. **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, March 10, 2017 **Runtime: 1:58:21 **Budget: $185 million **Box Office: $0.567 billion *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' **Directed by: James Gunn **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, May 5, 2017 **Runtime: 2:16:18 **Budget: $200 million **Box Office: $0.861 billion Volume Eight *''Wonder Woman'' **Directed by: Patty Jenkins **Distributor: Warner Bros. **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 2, 2017 **Runtime: 2:21:12 **Budget: $149 million **Box Office: $0.793 billion *''The Mummy'' **Directed by: Alex Kurtzman **Distributor: Universal **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, June 9, 2017 **Runtime: 1:50:06 **Budget: $125 million **Box Office: $0.402 billion *''Transformers: The Last Knight **Directed by: Michael Bay **Distributor: Paramount **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Wednesday, June 21, 2017 **Runtime: ~2:29:00 **Budget: $217 million **Box Office: $0.583 billion *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' **Directed by: Jon Watts **Distributor: Walt Disney **Rating: PG-13 **U.S. Release Date: Friday, July 7, 2017 **Runtime: ~2:13:00 **Budget: $175 million **Box Office: $0.671 billion *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017, post-production) Volume Nine #''Justice League'' (2017, post-production) #''Black Panther'' (2018, post-production) #''New Mutants'' (2018, filming) #''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018, post-production) #''Deadpool 2'' (2018, filming) Volume Ten #''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018, post-production) #''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018, filming) #TBA (Oct 5, 2018, pre-production) #TBA (Nov 2, 2018, filming) #TBA (Dec 21, 2018, filming) Volume Eleven #TBA (Dec 21, 2018, filming) #TBA (Feb 14, 2019, in development) #TBA (Feb 14, 2019, pre-production) #TBA (Mar 8, 2019, pre-production) #TBA (Mar 22, 2019, filming) Volume Twelve #TBA (May 3, 2019, filming) #TBA (Jun 7, 2019, in development) #TBA (Jun 28, 2019, in development) #TBA (Jul 5, 2019, in development) Television series Released series *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013–present, ABC) **''Season 1'' (2013–2014) **''Season 2'' (2014–2015) **''Season 3'' (2015–2016) **''Season 4'' (2016–2017) ***''Ghost Rider'' (2016) ***''LMD'' (2017) ***''Agents of Hydra'' (2017) **''Season 5'' (2018) *''Agent Carter'' (2015–2016, ABC) **''Season 1'' (2015) **''Season 2'' (2016) *''Daredevil'' (2015–present, Netflix) **''Season 1'' (2015) **''Season 2'' (2016) **''Season 3'' (TBA) *''Jessica Jones'' (2015–present, Netflix) **''Season 1'' (2015) **''Season 2'' (TBA) *''Luke Cage'' (2016–present, Netflix) **''Season 1'' (2016) **''Season 2'' (2018) *''Legion'' (2017–present, FX) **''Season 1'' (2017) **''Season 2'' (2018) *''Iron Fist'' (2017-present, Netflix) **''Season 1'' (2017) Upcoming series *''The Defenders'' (2017, Netflix) *''Inhumans'' (2017, ABC) *''The Gifted'' (2017, Fox) *''The Punisher'' (TBA 2017, Netflix) *''Cloak & Dagger'' (TBA 2018, Freeform) *''Krypton'' (TBA 2018, Syfy) *''Damage Control'' (TBA, ABC) Category:Franchise Category:Franchises